Movie Night Tidbits
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: I this idea from something, but I couldn't remember what. Anyway Rated M even though there's no real smut... aww. Also this is Nat x Edd
1. Never Say The 'N' Word

Enjoy!

/

Sitting in his car Nat waited patiently for his delinquent boyfriend to leave his house. He's also messing with his hair using the rear view mirror trying to look presentable. Nat grins. He is totally getting laid tonight. With Kevin gone he didn't have to keep his hands to himself or tone it down on the PDA.

Now all he's gotta do is keep himself from saying something stupid.

/

Both Edd and Nat sat in their living room of Nat's penthouse in front of the large flat screen TV picking out movies. Well, Edd was the one picking out the movies. It's technically the ravens TV too after all so he always picked out the movies they would watch and Nat never really cared what they watch as long as he gets to make out with his Bae. Today of course is in fact "Movie Night", but Kevin ditched the couple again just like last weekend. Eddward couldn't care less if he came or not, plus being at Nat's place alone with the greenett made him happy.

"So, what are we watchin' babe?"

"Harry Potter." Eddward declares in finality holding the cd case up so Nat could put the disc in the DVR.

"Aww, why?" Nathan pretends to whine. "Can't we watch something else D? Do you really wanna watch some nerdy wizard? What are you, a nerd?" He asks jokingly.

The swimmer gives him a bland look and an unimpressed frown. "Give me one valid reason why I shouldn't break your jaw at this very moment." He asks voice void of emotion with his arms crossed over his chest in agitation.

The greenett ducks his head when he realizes his tiny slip of the "N" word; twice. "Oh...sorry Babe."

Eddward rolled his eyes not really satisfied with the mediocre apology."Yeah whatever. In the meantime go get me a bowl of popcorn and I'll consider forgiving you."

Nathan knows he walked himself into this one so he gets the popcorn without any complaints. Not like he'd actually consider talking back to his bae. Edd would totally fuck him up if he ever did. He sighs his eyes tearing up at the edges.

'Am I still gonna get sex tonight?!'

/

Me: Nat you done f***ed up son!

Review! :3


	2. Porn's Boring Let's Fuck

Enjoy!

/

*Moaning plus wet slapping sounds in the background*

Edd lifts an eyebrow as the bottom does some familiar yet lack luster sex pose. He hums showing little to no interest, since he knows that he can totally do the pose ten times better. The raven was pretty bendy after all. "How does he get his legs up so high?" The guy on the video didn't look pleased with the position and seemed to be in pain rather than withering in pleasure.

Nat shrugs as he stairs at the screen with utter boredom. He could go way longer then that blond guy on top. The dude came way too early. 'I mean seriously, five minutes is way to short.' Shouldn't these porn stars have better stamina? "I don' know Babe, how do you do that?" He says answering Edd's earlier question with a query of his own.

The raven shrugs also with his head tilted to the side in order to get a better angel on the scene in front of them. Just to be clear he's not all that interested in porn in general. However that didn't mean he couldn't use some of the tricks on this god awful video. "I guess it's, because I stretch regularly for swimming. And I need to since we have sex so frequently. I'd cramp up if I didn't." He says answering Nat's question like the other should know this already.

The greenett hums in understanding. "Makes sense."

"Naturally."

"Hey Dee?"

"Yes Nathan?"

"I could totally eat you out like that?"

"I'm sure you could."

Nat hums while running a hand over the large bulge in his own jeans. He wasn't hard from the awful porn. The video was just for show anyway. Plus he always pops a boner whenever Edd's around, so it's nothing new or out of the ordinary. He squeezes the bulge even harder. He then looks over at the raven who's also hard too. "We should totally fuck right now."

Edd grins and climes on into Nat's lap. "Agreed."

"Bed?"

"Led the way."

Nathan wordlessly carries him there.

/

Me: They're so getting it on right now.

Anyway review.


End file.
